


Opposites Attract

by JustAHumbleFicWriter



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Gen, M/M, biromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAHumbleFicWriter/pseuds/JustAHumbleFicWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki has been doing some research on sexualities and wants to share it with Kyoya. Prequel to a story featuring all of the Host Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

Tamaki laid on the enormous bed, limbs splayed , staring at the ceiling. He'd been laying there for at least ten minutes in Kyoya's room, trying to explain his feelings to the gray eyed boy working at his desk. "And I've never realy given it much thought, you know? Everyone is unique, and I never thought I was weird. At least," he laughed, "not becuase of that."

He flipped onto his stomach and looked at Kyoya, sitting at his laptop. The future businessman was typing away, as usual, but as Tamaki stopped talking he looked up at him, actually paying attention. Once Tamaki looked him in the eye, he continued. "So... do you think it sounds weird?" He wrung his hands, evidently very nervous of his best friend's response.

Kyoya was silent for a moment before answering. "That you don't want sex? It's slighty unconventional, but definatley not abnormal." _Well that explains a few things about that idiot_ , Kyoya contemplated behind his always stoic mask.

Tamaki looked relieved as Kyoya went back to working. "Great!" He sprung off the bed and snatched Kyoya's laptop.

"Hey!" Tamaki dodged the lunges for the precious possession. The two boys fumbled around the spacious room for a few seconds.

"I just want to show you something! I promise!" Their frantic chase stopped as Kyoya relented.

"Fine," He grumbled out with clenched fists.

Tamaki plopped back down on the bed with Kyoya and began to type furiously. "I did lots of research and I found out that there are many other terms for these things. They're called 'romantic and sexual orientations '. A romantic orientation describes who you want to have a relationship with, and a sexual orientation describes who you want to be intimate with." Tamaki began to shift awkradly. "More than...you know...heterosexual and homosexual."

To his surprise, Kyoya didn't completely dismiss him. "You can just say 'who you want to have sex with', you know, don't be afraid of the word." Kyoya's eyes held the familar curious glint that Tamaki knew. "So you're saying some people believe sex and relationships can be seperate?"

Tamaki nodded. " I see... so what was it that you wanted to show me?" Tamaki turned the laptop toward Kyoya. "Well, this is a list of most of the orientations...and I thought that based on this I would be asexual. I didn't know there was a word for it!," Tamaki was becoming increasingly excited. "Other people feel the same way I do! To be honest... I didn't know other people were so excited about sex. I mean, I never had any close friends to talk about it with..."

Kyoya just stared at him, mouth slightly open. "So anyway, that's just a sexual orientation. And there are also romantic ones. Like, see, this one sounds like me...biromantic. Or I guess I could be panromantic, but I haven't met enough different kinds of poeple to test that. So I think I'm... biromantic asexual."

Tamaki's hopeful face looked at Kyoya, still seated next to him on the bed, glancing through the website. He looked up at Tamaki, expression nuetral. Then he gave a slight, smug smile. "Well, it does describe you perfectly."

His blonde haired friend beamed. That was practically a declaration of love from Kyoya. "And, uh... I have one more thing to show you..." Kyoya sighed and passed the laptop back.

"So, um, some people call these things a 'spectrum' and well, there's asexual, and then the romantic equivalent is...anyway I just thought you might want to see it." Tamaki's rambling ended, he finsished typing in the next website, and passed the laptop to his freind, waitng for his reaction. Kyoya looked at the website- _asexuality.org._ He scanned the page- _AVEN- aromantic-lack of romantic attraction-_

He was silent for a minute. Tamaki's eyes were glued to Kyoya, he looked like he was afraid Kyoya would yell at him. He ventured to speak up quietly. "There are people's stories on there too. That's how I relaized I was asexual. I just related to everyone so much."

Kyoya was still silent, staring at the screen. Finally, Tamaki couldn't take it and broke into a litte French like he did when he became too emotional. "Mon ami, I'm sorry if I upset you, I know it's a lot, and you've been kind enough to accept me-"

He spluttered to a stop as Kyoya looked up at him, glasses momentarily flashing. "You know... I'm bisexual."

Tamaki's blue eyes went wide, and he blinked in surprise.

"So if I'm aromantic bisexual, I guess that makes us opposites." He smirked at Tamaki. "I suppose that explains a lot. They do say opposites attract."

 


End file.
